Out of My Element
by desmoneBOMB
Summary: Mercedes is the beautiful and bright girl from California. She loves it there. Its home, until her parents got a raise. They are now moving somewhere so small and lame Mercedes doesn't think she can take it there. Or will something or someone change her mind? Samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am starting a story! Yeah! I'm starting it now because its the end of the school year and I will have a lot of time on my hands for summer (except when I leave for a few days to Texas) but for I'm really excited for this story and I apologize if it starts out a little slow. I promise it will get better. Please excuse any mistakes. (I'm sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or it characters. Or Iggy.**

* * *

_(Mercedes Pov)_

I looked over at my house-well my _old_ house- and rolled my eyes, annoyed. I hated this. I hated having to pack up and move somewhere new. I had to leave my friends and my school. The weather and everything.

I would miss this.

_All of this._

The slamming of the trunk made me jump out of my thoughts. "Welp, that's everything baby. I made sure we didn't forget anything," My dad's deep voice cut in.

I heard my mother sigh, then a small smooch noise," Good, now we can leave. Am I driving or what?"

"No, I'll drive baby."

"Good. I'm tired anyway," my momma responded as she walked by my window.

As both of my parents go inside the car my mom looked back at me," Are you alright hun?"

"I'm fine momma. Promise." I gave a small smile.

She nodded and gave mumbled an 'Alright' and turned back around.

My daddy's voice boomed the car,"Let's get this show on the road!"

I rolled my eyes discretely and put in my headphones. I leaned my head back against the seat and tried to let my music relax me. This move was working me harder than I thought it would.

After about forty-five minutes we arrived at the airport lot. We drove up in our rented black SUV and I sighed as I watched the small private jet came into better view.

_This is it._

The SUV pulled up and stopped by the jet smoothly. "There we go," my dad said in looped voice.

I took of my seat belt and headphones and leaned forward in the middle of the two front seats. My mother looked at me with an amused expression,"You ready baby?" I swallowed and nodded,"As ready as I'll ever be momma."

"It isn't that bad mama. You'll see. The place were going is going to be great. You just might like it. Make some new friends and explore the world a little bit more, you know?" My daddy nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you'll love it," he looked out his window and saw one of the pilots walking near us,"I'll be right back I'm going to see if they're ready for us to get on." My dad got out the car and me and my mother watched as he shook hands with the tall older man. After a few seconds my dad looked back and nodded his head and gave us a thumbs up as a signal that the jet was ready for flight.

My mom kissed my cheek then started to get out of the car, "Come on baby, let's get these bags."

I nodded," Alright momma."

After Getting out bags out of the truck and loading them into the jet we were ready to go. As I sat in the seat with my blanket and phone reality hit me super hard. I would be leaving everything I loved. I loved it here. I'm moving somewhere totally out of my element. Somewhere so small and plain. I would have to start all over. Everything was gonna be such a _fucking _bust.

I groaned out loud at the thought and my parents looked back at me with their eyes narrowed and suspicious.

"Come on now M. It won't be that bad. Besides didn't you always want to travel and see the world? This will be just like that. Anyway, we are about to take of so make sure your phone and laptop is off."

Both of my parents turned back around while I turned my phone off. I thought about what my dad had said. Yeah, I wanted to see more of the world. But I wanted to see places like Brazil, Europe, Australia, Russia, and Jamaica. Man this was gonna be-…

"_Attention we are now heading for take-off, please assemble your seatbelts and make sure all electronics are off. Thank you and enjoy the flight."_

I don't understand why they do that, he could have yelled that back here, ain't nothing but three people on back here. Anyway back to my thoughts. This isn't traveling. What would I see in this new place, beside a sea of strangers? I wish we could have gotten Florida or New York. Yeah we were going east, but not that Far East.

A few minutes after take-off the pilot came back on the radio and said we could have our electronics back on. _Thank you lawd! There was no way I could get through this long ass flight without my iTunes._

I started up my music and wrapped my blanket around me.I hoped I had enough music for this five hour flight. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep

_Goodbye L.A…. Here I come Kentucky._

I felt something shaking me and I jolted awake. I looked up and saw my father standing over me.

"Wake up girly. We're about to be landing soon."

"What time is it there," I sounded tired and groggily.

"About five in the evening here. Still two in California. Now put your seatbelt on. We are to land."

I was irritated. I had to wake up super early this Wednesday morning and come all the way over to this hick town hell hole. I usually never judge before I knock something, but I was so _dayummm_ irritated.

After landing everything else went by in a blur. We got our bags, walked through the airport, and was escorted to a black truck. I was surprised to not see and horses and cows littering the lot. I rolled my eyes at myself for that. I was being real judgmental about everything. But like I said I was so irritated and when I'm irritated I get in my, "_Fuck you" _moods.

My mother and I sat in the truck while my dad loaded the bags. I looked around the airport and noticed something that should have been really obvious the second they told me we were moving to Lexington.

"Everybody is white.

My mother gave a small laugh,"Girl we are not in California no'mo. We are in Kentucky. But I'm pretty sure we are not the only black people here. We'll see some more."

She finished right as my father stepped in the truck. He took a deep breath and asked if we were alright and ready to go to our new _"Home."_

My momma just nodded and leaned back in her seat and I replied with a mumbled yeah.

As we drove through Lexington I looked around and saw that this place was beautiful. The city was big and spacious and looked really cute. I saw decorated horse statues and a lot of art. I was in awe that it wasn't just a country place with Barnes and pigs.

My dad glanced back with a smile," I saw you looking around town. You liked it. Don't lie. Just wait until you see our house. We should be there any minuet really."

After a few minutes had passed I looked to the left and saw I sign that read _"The landing". _My dad turns into the neighborhood and I saw a lot of really BIG houses! These thing were huge!

"Daddy, are we seriously living in this place? This is mad dope!"

I heard my dad give a deep chuckle," Just wait, the houses are bigger in the back. Close your eyes. I want to surprise you and your mother." My mother was asleep. Like knocked out. She was usually a light sleeper. Something about being a mother.

I heard my mom laugh," I am awake and I can hear y'all, I got that mother hearing," There it is."and Mercedes yelling would have woken me up anyway. But I will keep my eyes closed for this surprise." She sounded playful and cute. I love my momma.

"So closes yo eyes and be prepared to be hyp-no-tized," My father rhymed. He is so cray-cray at times.

I closed my eyes and a few moments later I felt the car stop and the engine shut off. My dad's voice cut in," Alright ladies. Take a look to the left."

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. What I saw made my jaw drop.

_Holy shit._

_Holy fuckin shit._

_ZAYUMMMM! _

"Fuck." I said in a hushed tone so my parents would hear me.

The house was massive. It had a lot of windows and it was so open and bright. It was made of tan and brown bricks and a really big front yard. It had beautiful shrubs and beautiful cut grass. Everything about it was open and free.

My dad broke into laughter as he went to the back of the truck to get their bags and I looked over to see my mother's face. Priceless! She had her hand over her chest and her mouth was on the floor!

"Baby," She started slow," This is so pretty. And this is our home right."

Daddy nodded his head," Let's go inside." We exited the car and walked up to the wooden door that had a glass oval in it. My daddy reached under the mat and pulled out a key.

"I told the movers to keep it there."

He unlocked the door and I gasped. The inside was more beautiful than the outside. When you first walk in there is a big chandelier that was gold and white. To the right there was a big wide area with windows for walls. On my left there was the dining room and a walk way to a big round gorgeous kitchen. I kept walking forward and found the wall stopped midway and you could get to the kitchen that way. To the side of the kitchen was stairs. And further was the back door. I could see the backyard through the windows and it was so really large. Like another house could fit back there large. It had a flat cement patio and behind that was space. Big wide open space. It did have a big tree on the side but other than that, just space. I looked to the steps and explored more of the house.

The house had five bedrooms and four bathrooms. The master bedroom was down stairs along with the half bathroom. My bedroom was the second biggest of course. My bedroom was the size of a small apartment. The walls were a tan, but that didn't matter it would be covered in posters and pictures in a while. I was so excited and giddy inside.

My old home in California was big but nothing like this. I was started to wonder how we even afforded it. But then again the reason we moved here was because of my parents raise. The company they worked for was expanding all over the U.S. and they needed workers to relocate and work in them. I was hoping for some city much more hype than this but this was turning me good real fast.

I heard my mom shout to come down stairs. As I got off of my mattresses and skipped downstairs I found my parents sitting on the couch, cuddled up. I walked and stood before them.

My dad looked up at me with a smirk, "Liking the new pad?"

I smacked my lips playfully and smiled wide. "This is one bad place dad."

My mother smiled. "Honey you know we have to start unpacking these bags and boxes?"

I looked around, there sure were a lot of bags and boxes. The movers had already put the beds and couches in a place. Now we have to do the rest. Just then something hit me.

"Daddy….Where is my car? It is here, right?," I was gonna cry if it wasn't, "Daddy please tell me Brandy is here?!"

"Um I paid too much for that car. Yes child. It's in the garage, go to the back of the kitchen and the door is around there."

I let out a breath then ran to my baby. Brandy. She was my hot mobile. She was a _badass _two thousand and fourteen Audi TT. Don't get much better than that. My dad has a friend who's a car dealer and got us a discount on this one. My dad only let me have if I kept my grades up and stayed out of trouble. Plus he took the money I was saving to buy my own car and put it into this one. Yeah, life is good.

I opened the door to the garage and there she was. Walked around her and made sure there were no scratches or dents. She was fine. I took the keys from the hook by the door and unlocked my bae. I checked around inside and found everything was still in tip top shape. "Are you okay baby? Are you still; perfect? Yeah?...Okay love. I'll see you tomorrow honey." I got out and locked the door then kissed Brandy goodnight.

I walked back into the living room and sat in front of my parents. My daddy looked down at me.

"Car alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now start unpacking child."

As I looked around I realized this was gonna take a long time.

"Aye, what am I gonna do about school and stuff." After all it was only Wednesday.

My mom nodded like she had just remembered, "We decided you will start next week on Monday."

"Cool. So when do you wanna get started with this stuff."

My daddy yawned, "tomorrow, too tired."

_You getting old._

I stood and told my parents I was gonna get my stuff from the truck; just my backpack and small suitcase. When I made it out the car I reached in and grabbed my phone and laptop bag from the back seat. My music was still playing loud and all.

_-my flow retarded, each beat did depart it_

_Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department_

_To get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind_

_So get my money on time, if they not money, decline_

_I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind_

_Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that?_

_Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that_

_I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold_

_I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw._

I was rapping along quietly as I rounded the back to lift the trunk. I grabbed my backpack and suit case and just as I was going to turn around I felt something hit my leg. I jumped and yelped as this small creature thing that was jumping and trying to head-butt my leg like it was crazy! As I looked down at it I realized it looked like a goat. A real small goat. It was kinda…. _cute._

_What the hell does this thing want? _

I took out my headphones and put my phone in my pocket and leaned down to play with it. Okay I admit, this animal-thing was pretty damn adorable. It made this little squeal noise that made me giggle and get a happy feeling inside like when babies are around. I was so entranced with this little guy I didn't hear the little boy that were trying to get my attention.

"Hey! Miss! That's my goat!"

I snapped my head up and saw a little blonde boy that was breathing kinda hard and looking at me with wide green eyes.

"Miss, um that's my goat. He is a good escape artist, I'll tell you ma'am." He said in a small kid voice.

_He is so cute._

"Oh, um, sorry. Yeah he just came running up to me and stuff. He's really cute."

"Thank you ma'am. I got him from my grandparent's farm. He won't grow any bigger than this. He is meni, meeeny, um I forgot something with a 'me' in the front." He finished with a shrug.

I smiled softly. "Miniature?"

He looked up at me smiling, "Yeah! That ma'am!"

"You know you don't have to call me ma'am. I'm not _that_ old."

"So what do I call you ma'am?"

I giggled. "My name. Mercedes. And you are, if I may ask?"

"I'm Stevie. I also have a brother and a twin sister ma'am. Sammy and Stacey."

"You called me ma'am again, and I would love to meet the one day if they are as cute and adorable as you."

He blushed cutely. "Well sorry. Never called a girl older than me her name. Can I call you Ms. Cedes?"

I nodded. "That will be fine."

"_Stevie! Where are you?!"_

We turned and looked a ways down the street and saw a manly figure jogging our way.

"Shoot, that's my brother." He turned his head. "I'm over here Sammy. I'm talking to Ms. Cedes."

"_Who?!" _

The figure came closer to us and slowed his jogging. He looked at Stevie. "You know you shouldn't be this far away from home this far." He turned and did a small glance at me, then he did it again, but this time with more focus. He was tall and blonde. He had big lips and green eyes.

When I looked up at him he took a deep soft inhale, then cleared his throat. "Hi ma'am. Um I hope these two didn't disturb you," he said as he wrapped an arm around Stevie.

The younger blonde hit his brother on his leg making 'Sammy' look down. "She doesn't like to be called ma'am. Its Ms. Cedes." He stated it proudly then picked up the goat.

I smiled softly, hearing the older teen chuckle. "Is that so, well my apologies? Nice to meet you _Ms. Cedes._ I'm Sam Evans. And this is Stevie and Yardball," Gesturing to the goat.

"I'm Mercedes Jones, yeah, um…I just moved in."

He gave me a lopsided smile. "I was wondering who was gettin' this house. Nice to but a face on it. Well I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get the little ones home." He stuck out his hand. Which I took and shook it softly. I felt myself turn into a pile of awe. His hand was so big and rough. Like a man.

_Jesus, this is alright with me._

After a few seconds I broke our joined hands and cleared my throat. "Yeah it was nice to meet you." I picked up my suit case from my side. Then turned to look at Stevie and his goat. "It was nice to meet you too."

The boy just smiled back and nodded muttering a "Same."

Sam noticed my bag and asked if I needed help. I declined and told him I was fine then told him goodnight. We finally parted ways and as I got to my front door I looked down the street to see them retreating home.

_If the boys down here were all like this we may can work something out. Old hicktown is something. The house and scenery. I'm still kinda sad and nervous but it's starting to look up here. Let's just hope it stays that way._

I smacked my lips then started opening the door to go inside. "I know they better have a damn weave store in here."

* * *

**Did you like or or nah'? I hope you did enough to follow, favorite and REVIEW! Please review they are my encouragement! They make me super happy each and everyone of them! **

**But I also need you to review and answer this question for me.**

**Ready?**

**Which SMUT one-shot do you want next? **

** The cop and the Speeder (Sam gets pulled over)**

** My Nurse (Mercedes is the hot nurse)**

** Yes sir. (Sam is dominate and Mercedes is very submissive, Btw, this may be a multi-chapter fic.)**

** The repairman (Sam is here to fix it all)**

** Doctor Evans (Mercedes comes in for a check up)**

** The trainer (Sam is Mercedes gym instructor)**

** For the job (Mercedes applies for a job and has to work for it)**

** The sexy maid (Mercedes is a hot maid for Sam)**

** A massage (Someone get a massage)**

** Teacher and student (Mercedes is the teacher and Sam acts up in her classroom)**

**That's all please tell me which you want first, and also if you want the roles switch just tell me and it shall be done. Hope you guys liked the story and please please please review.**

**Song; Fancy by Iggy Azalea**

**-DesmoneBOMB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy and Review, follow and favorite please! My excuses for my long ass absents are at the end of this story... Sorry y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's **

Mercedes sighed as she looked through her closet trying to pick her outfits for the week. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stand out or blend in. After all she was going to be "new girl." She knew going into this school was going to be really welcoming or really uninviting. Mercedes rolled her eyes, walking over to her mirror holding up a dress. She smacked her teeth and shook her head with her mouth turned.

_Girl why are you tripping' this hard? It ain't like you care what these little country kids think. Just go in there and steal this show over. _Mercedes grinned and nodded._ You already know you got it. Shit girl why not show it._

Mercedes chuckled softly to herself. "Yes ma'am. They gon' learn today!" She walked back to her closet and picked out an outfit that was stylish and perfect for her first day. She smiled and nodded her head, "That's more like it baby."

After saying good night to her parents she went upstairs and laid down. She started thinking about tomorrow. She had those jitters and that nervous feeling in her stomach. She took a deep breath and said a small prayer that tomorrow would be alright.

_I know I have the confidence, it's just I don't know anyone there and I'm so out of my element. Let's just hope everything will be okay Lord. _

Mercedes was scared awake by her loud ass alarm clock. After a few second of pressing buttons she finally got it to cut off. "Finally." She laid back down just as her door busted open revealing her mother.

"Time to get up Mercedes. Your school starts at eight-thirty, so make sure you're not late."

Mercedes yawned. "Yes ma'am."

"You do remember where the school is, right?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Have your supplies?"

Yes ma'am."

"Class schedule?"

Mercedes smiled softly. "Yes ma'am. I have everything."

"Okay honey. I'll leave you to get dressed. Oh, and I'm making breakfast tacos."

When Mercedes mother retreated back downstairs she got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She took a quick shower using her favorite fruity body wash. When she got out she grabbed her bathrobe and then brushed her teeth. After putting on lotion walked over to her dresser to get out her bra and panties. As she put them on she caught site of herself in one of her mirrors. She walked over and examined her body.

Mercedes has always been the thick girl. In middle school she was around the fat stage, but after four years of volleyball and basketball she started getting in shape, but still had meat on her bones. Around her old school she was known as Pretty face, Thick Waist.

She started in the mirror and started to look at herself. Her face was fucking gorgeous (In her opinion. And that is all that mattered.) She had a huge chest that got in the way sometimes, but it was how god made her, so she wasn't trippin'. Her stomach, although thick, was flat and kind of hard with muscle. Mercedes favorite thing about her body were her legs. Her thighs were thick and tight, with a plump and juicy ass sitting in the back. Her calves were hard and toned. She worked so hard on her legs with squats and running. In California being fat was something she didn't want, she wanted to wear crop tops, shorts and cute swimsuits.

When she started her intense workouts and eating guidelines in her freshmen year her mother was worried about her. She thought maybe her daughter was bullied about her weight and the way she looks. Mercedes had to reassure her that this was for her and her alone. She wanted to be fit for sports and feel more confident in herself. After her mom was convinced she decided to join Mercedes in her workouts and healthier eating habits. With that they lost weight and toned up. They both felt healthier and surer of themselves.

Mercedes walked over to her closet to get her outfit she picked out. She pulled on her white sunflower pattered shirt then her light acid wash skinny jean denim overalls and her all white keds. This outfit was cute and fashionable, but wasn't too loud and wild. She decided to pin her thick and curly hair on top of her head to look like a high ponytail with a yellow headband around her head.

Mercedes was never one for a lot of makeup so she went with a simple black eyeliner and plain lip gloss. She checker her bag to make sure she had everything. _Okay, I got my phone, wallet, pen, journal, class schedule and more lip gloss. _

Mercedes nodded her head. "Yeah that's it."

"_MERCEDES! Breakfast is done!"_

"Coming Ma!"

She grabbed her bag and headed down stairs. She smelled bacon and eggs as she neared the kitchen. She walked in and saw her mom sitting a plate down in the chair in front of her. "Thanks mom. Did you put salt and pepper too?" Mercedes asked as she sat down.

"You're welcome and yes. I know how you like your tacos."

"Thanks."

"Mmhhp."

"Good morning ladies." Mercedes heard the deep voice of her father cut in.

"Good morning Boss man." Mercedes smiled, then continued to eat.

Her father walked over and gave his wife a kiss. Morning honey." He looked over at Mercedes. "Ready for school?"

She shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. It might not be too bad. Who know I might just find me a handsome cowboy to show me around." She said jokingly.

She and her mother laughed as her father narrowed her eyes. "Alright girl you just-"

He was cut off by Mercedes phone alarm signaling it was time for her to leave for school. Mercedes got up and kissed her parents on the cheek. She went over to the fridge to get a Snapple for the day before grabbing her bag and telling her parents bye. Her mother yelled for her to be careful and her father yelled something about boys and murder if they touch her.

_Whatever, boys will not be about me at this pale ass place. _

She got in her car shaking her head.

"Well Brandy, first day…Ready?...I know girl, but the sooner we get there the sooner we leave. Mk' girrrlll. Let's get it."

There was people-_white people-_ everywhere.

Mercedes sat Inside of her car looking around the parking lot that was filled with people.

"Look Brandy, I know I said I was gonna go in here in do my thang, but umm…I'm a bean in rice bowl…girl yes! That is a good idea! Let's pray…..preach Brandy…..please Lord….Amen! Brandy you are like the next Joel Osteen, I see you girl. Well we prayed and I think I'm ready. Wish me luck," She grabbed her stuff and exited the car,"I'll see you later girl!"

As Mercedes walked pass groups in the parking lot she noticed some would quiet down and look at her, others would just stop talking and stare. She really wanted to give them attitude and ask what they were looking at, but she wasn't like that, so she would smile, grin or nod toward some of the people who looked at her.

_Ugh, I hate the feel of their eyes, just smile and wave cedes, smile and wave. I wonder if, aww damn! I forgot about my i.d. Now I gatta go to the office. Damn Gina!_

"Ugh!"

"_You alright ma'am?"_

Mercedes jumped and whipped around. She was now in front of the school looking at one of the whitest and skinniest kid she had ever seen.

The scrawny boy "I'm sorry ma'am you just looked kind of, um…upset? I thought I could help you and all?"

"Oh, yeah, I needed to go to the office to get my student i.d. and-"

The kid interrupted her with a smile. "Did you need help, because I can show you where it is its no trouble really?"

She smiled back kindly. "No, it's okay when I came to get my schedule I saw where it was, I just didn't want to take a picture for my i.d."

"Why, all you do is sit and smile. Too much shouldn't go wrong."

Mercedes let a giggle. "No, I just feel a lil' salty today."

The boy narrowed his eyes. "Salty?"

She let out a loud laugh at that. "Oh lord, it means like irritated, agitated, just like a funk mood." She answered him still laughing.

"Oh," the boy blushed a little,"sorry, that was the first time I've ever heard anyone say that. You're not from here, right?"

"Nope, I'm Mercedes and I'm from California."

The boy grinned wide eyed at her. "Whoa, never met anyone from California before. And it's nice to meet you Mercedes. I'm Jimmy. I'm not from here either, but I've stayed here most of my life. I'm originally from Texas but-"

_RINNGGG_

The kids started going inside from there spot in the parking lot, which made her think she was going to be late.

"I'm sorry I kept you Mercedes, you're not late that's was the bell signaling that class starts in five minutes."

"Oh, well I'll probably still be late." Mercedes replied, as they both started walking inside.

"Well, it's you're first day, they won't count you for your tardiness or absentness. Don't sweat it, the teachers here are nice."

Mercedes noticed the office doors getting closer so she turned to tell Jimmy bye.

"Alright, see you around Mercedes. Have a good first day."

As she made my way into the office she caught sight of the boy who she saw that night in the street.

_Sammy. Cool._

A cheerful and southern feminine voice cut into her thoughts. "Hello, how may I help you dear?"

Mercedes looked up and saw an older woman about fifty smiling so happy, she had to smile back.

"Hi, I'm new here and I was told the day I came to register Monday would be the day I got my i.d…"

"Of course sweetie, just go through that door and the second door on your right will be Mr. Winston, he'll take your picture honey."

Mercedes quickly found the Mr. Winston's room. She knocked on the door and a very handsome, tall, enthusiastic man answered the door.

"Hello little lady! How may I help you today?" His southern accent loud and deep

"The women in the front told me to come get my picture taken for my i.d here."

The man opened the door wider so she could come in. "Well this is the place," he pointed over to the chair," Have a seat over there while I get the camera ready little lady."

After a little small talk and "Say cheese" Mercedes finally got her i.d.

Mr. Winston gave her a school lanyard to put it. "You won't have to wear it all the time, but you will use it for the library and teachers and administrators might ask to see it since it's your first day. I will get Boomer to take you to class. He'll make sure the teachers don't count you tardy or anything. He should be in the front office. Go ahead while I lock up."

Mercedes walked back down the small hallway that lead her to the front part of the office again, as soon as she opened the door the boy sitting in the front office looked at her and sat up with a smile. He didn't say anything just smiled at her.

The women who worked the front desk asked her if she had gotten her i.d.

"Yes ma'am I did. Mr. Winston told me to come in her. Someone was gonna take me to my class."

A deep voice cut in behind me.

"_Was his name Boomer by any chance?"_

Mercedes turned and looked at this boy. He was tall and muscular, well into the buff stage. He had short cut blonde hair and bright blue eyes

"Umm, yeah. Is that you?"

The boy stood and chuckled. "Why yes ma'am it is." He extended his hand for her to take. "Nice to meet you, I'm Grant Winston, Mr. Winston, but people call me Boomer. And you are little lady?"

Mercedes grabbed his hand. "I'm Mercedes Jones."

Looking into her eyes he leaned down to kiss her hand, making Mercedes get shy. "It's nice to meet you Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes swallowed and nodded. "Same." She breathed out.

They looked back when they heard someone clear their throat. They saw Mr. Winston and the front office lady looking at them. Mercedes face heated up, while Boomer straightened his stance.

Mr. Winston walked towards them. "Grant," he said warningly,"I need you to show Little Lady to her class, and that's all I need you to do."

"Yes sir." Boomer grunted. "Mercedes, ready?"

Mercedes nodded and bid Mr. Winston and the front office lady a good day as she and Boomer exited the office.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I made it uncomfortable in there…" He apologized.

"Oh no," Mercedes shook her head,"everything was fine. Just no one has ever, um…kissed, my hand before."

He look over at her as if he was surprised. "Really? A beautiful girl like you never had a boy kiss her hand?" He asked looking down at her.

Mercedes looked down biting her lip. "Nope. Never." She finally looked up at him. "Boys where I'm from don't do that."

"Well," Boomer grabbed her hand causing her to stop walking," I'm honored to be your first." He leaned downed and placed another kiss upon her hand. After a sweet moment he disconnected his lips from her hand looking into her eyes which were wide and shy. "You are truly beautiful ma'am. And I can guarantee I won't be the only guy here to tell you that."

Mercedes blushed cutely and smiled. "Thank you, and to hear it from you is more than enough."

They smiled at each other before continuing to take her to class.

_(Mercedes Pov)_

After telling Boomer what my first class was he put his arm out for me and navigated me to class. Boomer was such a gentleman. I liked the way he kissed my hand and called me beautiful. A few boys in California had called me beautiful before, but it was after all the Facebook and twitter pictures came out saying_,"Every girl wants to be called beautiful and kissed and held." _So yeah, every boy was throwing that word out to any girl they wanted to fuck.

But the way Boomer said it, like it was true.

_Which IT IS. Yes ma'am…I know I'm fine. They betta' ask somebody baby!_

After a short walk filled with questions and answers Boomer informed me that I was at my first period class.

"Here we are gorgeous. You got one of the coolest English teachers. He's pretty cool. You ready to go in?"

I nodded, feeling little nervous prickles in her stomach. "Yeah, I just hope I won't look weird being late and all…"

He put his hand on the door. "Nahh, it'll be alright. Trust me darlin'" He finished before opening the door and pulling me in by my hand.

The class was light, with big windows on the wall. I could see a lot of the parking lot from here. The kids stopped talking when we entered. All of them looking at me. My every fuckin' move. They stared.

"Hello Mr. Winston. This must be my new student." The teacher, an average, bald guy, looked over at me. "Jones, correct?"

"Yes sir." I replied shyly. I could still feel their eyes and it made me really uneasy.

_Okay, I'm new, but what the hell you starrin' sat, I ain't no mirror._

"Well Mercedes, welcome to my English. I'm Mr. Winston," He turned to address the class. "Class please welcome Mercedes with open arms and be pleasant to her."

"Yes sir." The class responded in unison.

"Good. Now Mercedes you can go have a seat next to Noah. Pease raise your hand Noah…"

I turned to look and toward the back of the class sat a boy with tan skin and a Mohawk.

"I nodded and then looked over at Boomer who was still holding my hand. "Thanks Boomer."

He smirked. "No problem ma'am. Catch you later?"

I smiled and nodded a yeah. He smiled before taking my hand a kissing it again. The girls in the class gave and "Awe," while most of the boys whistled or gave comments like "Getting' already Boom" or "Do yo' thang Boomer!"

Boomer gave me one more smile before nodded at Mr. Buck who just stared at Boomer with a "Really?" expression on his face.

Mr. Buck shook his head as Boomer left. "You may have a seat Mercedes. Okay let's get back to English, shall we?"

_Okay, from what I see so far, everything seems to be cool. Especially if the people here are nice like Boomer and Jimmy. All I can do is hope the rest of my day goes as smoothly. _

I finally made it to my desk next to the boy with the Mohawk who just looked me up and down smirking widely. I gave a small wave and smile when I sat down. I pulled out my journal and pen and listened to the English lecture. So far nothing was important so I kind of zoned out, but was brought back when a felt a tap on my shoulder.

The 'hawk boy leaned over a bit. "Hey there Hot Mama. I saw you with Boomer. Maybe you should drop him and take a ride on the "Zilla?"

I looked confused and disgusted.

_Well so much for everyone here being respectable and friendly._

**I know it's been a while and this chapter is short as hell. But I have been super busy. Recently one of my close family members was diagnosed with cancer. Plus I have had many graduations and parties to attend. Also the NBA playoffs, whenever the Spurs play I'm not home. We are literally gone the whole day…my family are die-hard fans. The beginning of June is very busy for me because a lot of my younger cousins are born this month. Like today is my baby bro's birthday and the seventh and eleventh were my cousins. I also have like three more birthday parties this month. I'm sorry and no… I have not forgot about the one-shots. I'm thinking about making the Dom/Sub story a multi-chapter story. So yeah thoughts on that are needed. **

**That's all for now. I promise to try not to make you guys wait this long for another chapter. **

**Reviews make me happy and really excited! Please review, favorite and follow! **


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hey Guys! So I made a big mistake on my chapter 2 Story. One of the people who reviewed –**_**Bee- **_**made me see that I also named her English teacher Mr. Winston. It was supposed to be Mr. Buck. I'm so sorry y'all. In my last chapter I forgot to thank everyone who took the time to review, favorite and follow. You guys are my motivation! If any of you want to give me ideas or suggestions you can always pm me. I will probably have my first one-shot done tonight! (I only get my freaky writing on at night) The first one will be…TEACHER STUDENT! I tallied all votes and it was almost a tie between that one and Yes sir. I was thinking about making it a multi-chapter story, but I'm going to let you guys choose. **_**LunaSolTierra **_**gave me the idea to open a poll, so a poll I will open!**

**Once again guys I'm sorry for this fuck up and your freaky one-shot is on its way. **

**(Btw, this story will be very graphic, like detailed and just, straight up NASTY. Because that's how I like it.)**


End file.
